marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast
Hank McCoy / Beast * Angel - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor * Ant-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Amanda Sefton - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Apocalypse - Enemy: major villain (from X-Factor #19) * Artie Maddicks - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Banshee - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Boom-Boom - she was trainee in X-Factor * Cable - X-Factor adopts baby Nathan after Inferno, later members of X-Men * Cannonball - X-Men together (until #2.79) * Caliban - Ally: they were in X-Factor together - Enemy: ''they battle when Caliban is one of the Horsemen (U X-Men #294) * Captain America - often allies * Captain Britain - their teams join forces against the trolls in England (Excalibur #57-58) * Charles Xavier - founders of X-Men * Colossus - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Cyclops - founders of X-Men. Nickname: "Mon Capitan(sic)" (X-Men #2.13) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dazzler - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Domino - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) and join forces in Israel (#40) * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Emma Frost - he has been involved in conflicts with her * Forge - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Franklin Richards - after Onslaught they spend time together at the birthplace of Beast (X-Men UL #14) * Galactus - the X-Men are told the story of Galactus in X-Men UL #13 * Gambit - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280-350) * Gargoyle - both were core members of Defenders * Ghost Rider - they join forces against the Brood in X-Men #2.9 * Havok - allies since Krakoa and later Genosha * Hawkeye - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Henry Gyrich - they join forces in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Human Torch - frequent team meetups * Iceman - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor. Nicknames: "Snowball" (X-Men #2.70), "Snowtop" (#2.71) * Iron-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3) * Jean Grey - founders of X-Men * Jubilee - allies since X-Tinction (U X-Men #272) and as X-Men (from #2.5) * Juggernaut - ''Enemy: arch enemy * Leech - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Lilandra - Lilandra talks with the X-Men through apparition in X-Men #2.40 * Longshot - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Luna Maximoff - the X-Men work to save Luna in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: they battle during Inferno - Ally: ''only knew her through Scott * Magik - Hank hears Colossus talk about Illyana in X-Men #2.108 * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''archenemy of the X-Men * Mandarin - ''Enemy: the X-Men observe Mandarin in Psylockes memories (X-Men #2.32) * Marrow - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Meggan - their teams join forces against the trolls in England (Excalibur #57-58) * Mister Sinister - Enemy: they fought in Inferno and again in X-Men #2.52 * Moira MacTaggert - X-allies since silver age * Moondragon - both were core members of Defenders * Multiple Man - they met in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - they join forces in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) and Onslaught (X-Factor #126) * Nick Fury - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - often teamed up ever since Krakoa (GS X-Men) * Polaris - silver age members of X-Men * Psylocke - X-Men members (#280 - 2.78) * Punisher - the X-Men talk about Punisher in X-Men #2.104 * Pyro - the X-Men discuss the death of Pyro in #2.108 * Quicksilver - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Rachel Summers - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Reed Richards - many team meetups * Rictor - he was trainee in X-Factor * Rogue - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280). Nickname: "Mississippi Mauler" (X-Men #2.34) * Sabretooth - Enemy: X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.33) - Ally: Sabretooth helps liberate Beast in Onslaught (X-Factor #126) * Scarlet Witch - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Shadowcat - their teams join forces against the trolls in England (Excalibur #57-58) * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials * Silver Surfer - they join forces against the Inciters in X-Men UL #13 * Siryn - they battled on Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Spider-Man - often allies * Spiral - Enemy: Spiral attacks the X-Men (#2.31-32) * Storm - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sunspot - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Susan Richards - many team meetups * The Thing - many team meetups * The Watcher - Lilandra relays the message of The Watchers to the X-Men (#2.40) * Toad - ''Enemy: ''ancient foe of the X-Men * Trish Tilby - they become lovers after she covered X-Factor * U. S. Agent - they join forces in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Valerie Cooper - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Valkyrie - both were core members of Defenders * Vision - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Warpath - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Wasp - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Wild Child - X-Factor liberate Beast in Onslaught (X-Factor #126) * Wolfsbane - they meet during the Genosha X-Tinction events (Uncanny X-Men #272) * Wolverine - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280). Nickname: "Short Cake" (X-Men #2.9)